Hoilday Specials - Conrad and Belly
by LimeGreenShadow
Summary: Holiday stories about Conrad and Belly. My friend's VERY FIRST FIC so if you aren't nice I will cyber-kick your butt. SO BE NICE! But please read. Hopefully chapters to come in the future. Rated T for mild swearing.


**AN. Okay, so this is my friends FIRST STORY so you all better be very nice and give her kind, happy reviews, got it? **

* * *

Valentines Day

I walked into the summer house for the first time all year. Of course, it was valentines day of all days. The first person I saw I was Jeremiah, damn he looked good! My thoughts were always on Conrad, though. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Jeremiah, but Conrad was my first love. The first boy I've ever been in love with, and it was him. He was perfect to me, with his brown hair, that fell across his forehead. His perfectly shaped blue eyes. His perfect body, I'd seen over and over again during the summer, it's a sight I can not get out of my head. He had an odd personality, he never talked, unless it was important, and I mean really important. Before he was always so open, about everything until his momma Susanna died from cancer. She was the best women I've ever known, sometimes I wished she was my own mom. I could never tell my actual mom that though, after everything we've been through together. Anyway, back to Conrad, I remember the first time I realized I was in love with him. It was back in the summer I was 5, and he was 7. My brother and Jeremiah wouldn't stop chasing me and calling me names, Conrad stepped up and told them it was enough, and to leave me alone. It was perfect, I knew though it was long chance for him ever to love me back.

Now, it's Valentines Day, I'm 17, and he's 19. My "boyfriend" which I don't think I can ever call him that again, just ditched me and I drove my ass all the way out to the summer house to be alone, but no. Jeremiah, and Conrad had to be there to rub in my face I was never going to get either of them. I always ran back here to get alone time, ever since Susanna died I find the summer house comforting and full of memories. When Conrad saw me, he gave me a quick look and looked away fast. Like I was nothing to him, like, hello I've known you my entire life, and I've been in love with you for the majority of it. I would never say that out loud, sometimes I want to though.

"Hey" I said to Conrad.

"Hi," Conrad said back. Just like that I got major tingles, and he only said hi, God whats wrong with me?

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally got the nerve to say, after a long awkward moment of silence. Jeremiah had run off to the store for some food, since there was never any here.

"Just lonely, why are you here?" He replied.

"Uh, I got ditched. I come out here a lot to get alone time." I don't think I've ever told anyone that ever. Why him? Belly you idiot. You're in love with him that's why.

"Oh, cool." Yeah not really, ass.

He then got up from the chair and came to sit beside me. At that moment I though he was going to kiss me or touch me or do something, but he didn't. He barely even looked at me. Conrad scooted closer, and I looked straight ahead. Tense as I've ever been. He's sat so close to me before during the summers, why do I feel like this now? Maybe he does love me back? Is it possible? Maybe I should stop thinking so much. Yeah, that's a good idea Belly. Stop thinking.

"Belly..." he finally said.

"Yeah Conrad?"

"Would it be okay if I -" Jeremiah walked through the door with a bag full of groceries. Shit! What did he want to say to me? Would be okay if what? I have to find out...

"Conrad, can I talk to upstairs in my room please?" I finally said after eating dinner with both of them.

"Sure." He followed me upstairs and into my room I closed the door behind him.

"What did you want to say earlier?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that. Never mind." WHAT!? Never mind. Over my dead body, I am going to find out.

"No Conrad, please what where you going to say? If I don't find out now, I never will. Please. Was it important? Just tell me plea-" and just like that, he grabbed me by the waist pulled me toward him and kissed me. Genitally, it was perfect, I was alert everywhere on my body. He released me finally, I never wanted it to end.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked.

"I think that's a little late now."

"Belly, would you be my valentine?"

"Yes, I love you Conrad, I have since I was 5."

"I love you too, I have since I was 7."

He loved me back. The answer I've been waiting for...he loves me back. He hugged me, and whispered into my ear, "Happy Valentines Day, Belly."

"Happy Valentines Day Conrad."

Fin

* * *

**AN. So there you have it! Please give my friend lots of KIND and HAPPY reviews. That's all for now, please review her, soon!**

**Shadow**


End file.
